Waiting For Superman
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [One-shot] A normal day, nothing had really changed. Lima, though, feels like something's missing. Rasa's gone off, traipsing away to follow his dancing dreams. What was this triggering Lima's feelings? It was probably just her, waiting for Superman to pick her up. And maybe he would, in the end.


**Another Rasa and Lima fanfic. After requesting for their names to be added to the character filters, I got this feeling that the two needed more fanfics. And then there I was, hearing this song on the radio. Guess this matches them quite well. Y'know, how Rasa is Lima's 'love hustler,' her 'Superman.' Honestly, I don't even care if it's the slightest bit cheesy. This story slightly follows the storyline from **_**It's All About Us. **_**This time, the song is Waiting For Superman by Daughtry. Like before, I recommend listening to the song while reading. I really took a liking to it. Part of this is inspired by the MV. **

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

Lima breathed long and deep, then reprimanded herself for pitying on nothing. She missed a friend, of course, but that was basically it. There wasn't anything much happening, it was only the fact that she was left by a certain hustler that made her feel down today. She knew that she should've felt grateful for Rasa. After all, now he had something to live for, finally devoting himself to the world of dance. But he had left Lima to pursue that dream. Why was this affecting her so badly? Lima couldn't understand.

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

The dancer pulled her phone out of her handbag. She lived in an apartment miles away. After today's dance session, it would be time for her to go home. She'd usually take a cab, but somehow she couldn't find a ride today. While waiting, she watched the cars go by, blurs of color speeding down the highway.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

It was late, and the sun had gone down by now. Lima sighed, still waiting for a ride. Deciding that she was too tired, she instead walked to a nearby fast food restaurant to her herself something to eat first. While she did so, she gazed at the sky through a window, distracted. Even after she had ordered her meal, her eating was slowed down as she was lost in thought.

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

That day had been rather hectic. Her dancing had taken almost all her energy, but it was still enjoyable. Although that was true, she had been far more used to dancing with someone she knew. Someone like Rasa, whom she had gotten to know better, someone who knew her well. Someone who could anticipate her, knowing what she'd do next. Someone that she trusted, someone who understood her.

And somehow, only one person was the right one for her.

_In his arms, In his arms_

_Waiting for Superman_

She absentmindedly traced a line with her fork, until she finally got up and paid for her meal. Then she checked her watch. Only fifteen minutes had passed, and she now had to wait for someone to pick her up again.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer_

_A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

Ending up in the corner of an intersection, she sighed. Again her thoughts drifted to what had occurred that day. She missed Rasa. Why wasn't he here with her? He was comforting to be with. He could cheer her up, give her tips, make her smile.

_She says..."Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

What was Rasa doing at this moment? Lima couldn't help but wonder. Maybe he was hustling like he should be, following his dreams even though it wasn't through the path Lima would have preferred for him to go through. As it was, her hypothesis was probably accurate. And yet either way, she wanted him here. Right now. With her.

_She says... "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this_

_Left without a kiss"_

Missing him was just something she had to deal with. Right now what she needed was a way to get home. And yet she felt like it wasn't a priority right now, as if she had something to wait for before she could do anything else.

_Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

She let a bleak grin spread across her face. Rasa wouldn't want her stuck outside at this hour anyway. She would get home soon, like she had to.

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

The stars above her twinkled, as if signaling for her to wait. Lima stood, hoping a cab would pass by soon. What was up with people and cabs? She could never seem to find just one.

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

Suddenly, a man crashed into her, almost bringing her down. Lima caught sight of a small blade, slicing her handbag handle. The man has a ski mask on, so she couldn't see his face very clearly. The man made away with her bag, and Lima was left crouching, hurt and finding it rather difficult to get back up.

_In his arms, In his arms_

_She's waiting for Superman_

Not many people were around her, so no one helped her up. Finally, Lima managed to push herself to her feet, rather painfully so. She swayed, unbalanced, then held herself steady against a red brick wall.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

She heard the sound of someone getting beaten up in the distance. Then she saw the man who had taken her handbag, fear flashing in his eyes behind the mask.

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_Oh, like a speeding light_

Lima's eyes caught sight of something else: a black-gray blur that sped past her, almost too fast for her to realize what it was. However, nothing could deceive Lima.

_And she smiles_

That very person was Rasa. Lima knew she could count on a guy like him. He could be nice and gentle, but also hardy and strong.

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

As the man was finally brought down, Rasa grabbed the handbag out of the man's grip. The fierce dancer held him down while Lima rummaged for her phone and called the police.

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

Once the business of calling was done, all the pair had to do was wait. With Rasa now forcing the man against a wall, conversation wasn't easy. Finally, Lima broke the ice with saying, "It's about time you came, Superman."

_In his arms, In his arms_

_She's waiting for Superman_

Rasa grinned viciously. "I suppose it was." He kept the man locked in position, until the police finally arrived. The pair left the man to the officials, even though both of them suspected that the matter wasn't exactly all that big.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

Lima looked down at her shoes, and then her eyes swept guiltily over Rasa's messed-up suit, dusty and with small dagger marks that only tore at part of the clothing. "Sorry about that," she said. Instead of being angry, Rasa sounded concerned when he asked, "Why are you even out here at this hour?"

"I needed a ride home."

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

Rasa nodded, understanding. He fished his keys out of his pocket, showing the glinting metal object to Lima. He led her to a stylish, smooth black car. Lima looked at him, almost gaping in surprise.

Her jaw dropped even wider when the man just winked and offered with a charming smirk and knowing eyes,

"Need a ride?"

_She's waiting for Superman_

**RnR ^^**


End file.
